


You're back

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: The Avengers, or rather what's left of them, have succeeded in killing Thanos and bringing everyone back.Everyone is safe, save for a few injuries here and there.But Peter is not. At all.





	You're back

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this, and I hope I'll make your heart cry.  
> ;P

Pain. That's the only thing that's left for him to process. 

Searing pain in his arms, his legs, slowly crawling up until it explodes in his chest. It felt like a cluster of bullets had gathered there and were now trying to work their way out. And Gods, did it hurt. Could it be his heart? Is it gonna stop and leave him for dead, laying here wherever he is now. Or perhaps is it his lungs? Slowly suffocating and crushing him into pieces?

He felt his heart skip a beat, bringing more pain into his chest. Is he back at the warehouse? Did Toomes drop a building on him again? Is he now stuck forever?

He stuck out his arms, checking for any rubble or concrete around him. But for some reason, he couldn't move his arms. They felt like lead, pushing down until he can't move them anymore. But he still didn't feel any concrete. Instead, he felt silky sheets hugging his arm and hands. They were smooth to the touch, and he felt his heart slow down. But that wasn't everything he noticed. There was something _hot_ , laying right next to his hand. If he could only move his arm, then he could feel what it was.

He didn't get to ponder any further as to what the heat source next to him was, when he heard a low groan coming from his right. He felt the heat source move away and he started stressing. What's going to happen now? He focused on his arm once again and found out that he could move his hand, just a little bit. But apparently that was enough.

A voice started sobbing next to him, and Peter felt like he could cry himself.

Tony. It was Tony who was frantically sobbing next to him, calling out a name he didn't recognize. It was his mentor who was here with him. _He wasn't alone._

It took a couple of minutes for his mentor to keep screaming out that name, until he could hear a pair of footsteps nearing closer and closer. They had a rhythm that he didn't recognize, and he tried to open his eyes to see who it was exactly. But he couldn't. It was useless.

A man - he presumed it was a man - spoke up to the left of him and Peter felt a cold pair of shaking hands touch on his forehead. "When did he move?" The voice was gruff, and Peter knew the name that belonged to it, it was on the tip of his tongue.

Tony spoke up next, his voice shaking badly. "I don't know. A minute ago? Two minutes ago? I didn't fucking time it." Peter felt a pair of hands grab his right one. "Kid," He heard. Tony was clearly directing those words to him. "If you can hear me, please move your right hand. Or anything to show that you can hear me."

Peter focused on his right hand, and to his surprise, he managed to move his fingers. It caused the genius to restart sobbing, squeezing the boy's hand. 

"Peter. Yes, kid, that's good. That's okay. I'm here, I'm here." He started crying and Peter felt tears dripping down on their hands.

The other man spoke up again, interrupting Tony's quiet sobs. "Peter, I know you can hear us now. Please tap twice with your left hand fingers, if you want." His voice sounded gruffer than normal, like he hadn't slept in a long while. Peter racked his brain, but he still couldn't quite place to whom it belonged to.

He started to twitch his left fingers, and as he did so, he noticed something was restricting his left arm and hand, causing him to only move his fingers.

"Good, good." The man said. "Now, this might now be possible yet, but do you think you are able to open our eyes? Just try, if you can't, then that's okay." 

Peter focused intently again, this time on opening his eyes, just like the man asked. It took him a couple of minutes, in which Tony kept crying and squeezing his hand, mumbling incoherently. But he succeeded in opening them. However, he closed them almost immediately, the bright light searing pain into his eyes.

Luckily for him, Tony instantly knew what was wrong, as he mumbled out to his AI to lower the lights to ten percent. He then squeezed Peter's hand again, saying quietly "It's okay kid, you can open them again."

He was quicker this time, although it still took him almost a full minute before he opened his eyes again. The first thing he saw when he had them fully open, was the tear streaked face of his mentor, smiling down at him with a wide grin. He then saw the white ceiling and lights, which were now thankfully dimmed. And at last he saw an unfamiliar, but at the same time familiar face to his left. It was indeed a man, just like he had thought. The guy had a neatly trimmed beard, looking a bit like Tony, and Peter saw a silver streak running through his hair near his hairline. But that wasn't what caught his eyes. It was the cheekbones that man had. Gods, _those cheekbones._

And then it clicked in Peter's mind. This man was Doctor Strange, that friendly fellow who used his made up name and watched over him when they were gone, to gods know where that Thanos send them. But that didn't make any sense. If he and the doctor were here, and Tony was _also_ here, doesn't that mean that they were back? He shifts his eyes to Tony, who immediately figured out what was going through Peter's mind at that moment.

"Yes Peter." He said, smiling with teary eyes. "You're back."


End file.
